As computerized display screens continue to be made smaller and lighter, many applications for their use present themselves. Eyeglasses having liquid crystal display (LCD) screens and earphones are currently available, but such eyewear does not retain the appearance of conventional or stylish optical glasses or sunglasses. Detachable viewers for mounting to conventional eyewear for either right or left eye viewing and liquid-crystal glasses having clear optics adapted to fit over prescription eyewear are examples.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,832 for “Eyeglasses With Integrated Rear View Mirrors” which issued to Robert J. Fuziak on May 23, 2000, describes a pair of eyeglasses including rear view mirrors, each having a mirror surface that may be folded forwardly and outwardly to an open position for use, and that may also be folded rearwardly and inwardly to a closed position for retention by the temple members of the eyeglasses when not in use, such that when in the closed position against the temple members, the eyeglasses present the appearance of conventional eyeglasses.